


Home Again

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Atlantis Season 4, Community: 100_tales, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re both back home again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt "097 "writer's choice" ("homecoming")

Jack wasn’t big on overly-elaborate plans, but he’d booked an extra-early flight from D.C. to Colorado with the vague notion of being in the Gate Room when Atlantis dialed in.

He didn’t make it, of course. His flight was delayed, then there was an accident on the freeway… so that Jack didn’t get to the SGC until several hours after Sam had already come and gone.

“She said she was going home, sir,” said Walter, once Jack had gotten rid of the well-meaning but disturbingly fresh-faced airman who offered to ‘escort’ him through the base, as though he hadn’t practically _lived_ there for eight years. “And, sir? Mr. Woolsey has already spoken to Colonel Carter.”

“Woolsey?” Jack repeated, “That…” Woolsey wasn’t a bad guy, at least not on the level of Kinsey or Maybourne, but he was a _bureaucrat_ and apparently an insensitive one. “Thanks, Walter. Sign me out a car from the motor pool, will ya?”

“Yes, sir.”

Once Jack had gotten rid of the second group of well-meaning, fresh-faced airmen who wanted to drive for him, he got into the car and had made it half-way to Sam’s house when he realized that he had no idea what to say. He didn’t think, _Sorry you lost your first real command but I’m glad you don’t live in another galaxy anymore_ was quite going to cut it.

He pulled into the driveway behind Sam’s Volvo and cut the engine. The front porch light was on, but he couldn’t see any movement inside. Jack pulled off his uniform jacket and tie, stuffing them unceremoniously into his duffel before he got out of the car.

The front door opened while he was still looking for his key. Sam stood there, wearing sweatpants and a Minnesota hocky t-shirt, her hair loose around her shoulders.

“Hey, Carter,” he said, still not sure how to follow that up, but he didn’t get the chance to find out, because Sam just took a step closer and wrapped both arms around his waist.

“Welcome home,” she breathed, and he just held her tightly.

“Yeah, you, too.”

THE END


End file.
